elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
GoldStar
GoldStar was a South Korean electronics company established in 1956 which also made both elevators and escalators. It's elevator and escalator division was established in 1968, making it the second-oldest elevator manufacturer in South Korea after Dong Yang. It continues to make elevators and escalators until 1995, when it was officially renamed to "Lucky Goldstar" (LG) after Lucky Chemical merged with GoldStar. History GoldStar was established in 1956, and their elevator and escalator division was established in 1968. It began exporting elevators overseas in 1978. In 1985, GoldStar produced a DC controlled elevator and a VVVF elevator was developed two years later. In 1989, an elevator factory and test tower was built in the town of Changwon, Korea, with a height of 114 meters. In 1994, Lucky Chemical merged with GoldStar and was renamed to Lucky Goldstar (LG) in 1995. During this time all the elevators and escalators were branded as LG. In 1999, Otis had a joint venture with LG Elevators, forming LG-OTIS. Then, Sigma Elevator Company was established in 2001. The LG-OTIS brand lasted until 2005, and it is currently known as Otis Elevator Korea. Alliances with Hitachi and Mitsubishi GoldStar manufactured elevators under technical alliances with Hitachi of Japan. As both companies exchanged technologies with each other, its elevator design is very similar to Hitachi. These elevators were produced at their Juan factory in South Korea. It also had a technical partnership with Mitsubishi Electric, and elevators produced under this license were heavily based on Mitsubishi. However, they were only sold in South Korea. The Mitsubishi-licensed GoldStar elevators were produced at their Changwon factory. The relationships of GoldStar and Hitachi/Mitsubishi are similar to that of Dong Yang with Toshiba. Notable elevator types/models 1980s *'DP': Standard passenger elevator *'DB': Bed elevator for hospital *'DF': Freight elevator 1990s Almost every GoldStar's traction elevator model names made up of three letters. The first letter refers to the height application (low, mid or high-rise), the second letter refers to the fact that the model use VVVF, and the third letter refers to the elevator type. All models except HVP-II and TLCM uses geared machines. Both HVP-II and TLCM uses gearless machines. Low-rise models *'LVP': Passenger elevator with 1 m/s speed *'LVS': Service elevator *'LVB': Bed elevator for hospitals *'LVF': Freight elevator *'LVO': Observation/scenic elevator Mid-rise models *'LVP': Passenger elevator *'LVS': Service elevator *'LVB': Bed elevator for hospitals *'LVF': Freight elevator *'LVO': Observation/scenic elevator High-rise models *'HVP-I': For buildings up to 30 floors. It uses a geared machine with helical gears and has speeds from 90 to 150 m/min or 1.5 to 2.5 m/s. *'HVP-II': For buildings with more than 30 floors. It uses a gearless machine and has speeds from 120 to 360 m/min or 2 to 6 m/s. *'TLCM': High speed elevator for buildings with more than 30 floors. Notable installations Elevator fixtures Notable overseas distributors *Hyatt Elevators and Escalators Corporation (Philippines, 1988-1994)About us - Hyatt Elevators and Escalators Corporation *PT. Jaya Kencana (Indonesia, 1983-1994) Trivia *Their hydraulic elevators lineup was bought from COW Elevator, a very small Korean elevator company.Cow Elevator Hydraulic Lift/Elevator at Commercial Levels, King Dao Building, Wan Chai, Hong Kong See also *LG Elevator *Sigma Gallery Lifts YP 5 - GoldStar.jpg|GoldStar elevator and escalator advertisement in Indonesia, from a 1990 edition of Yellow Pages Indonesia. 1980s GoldStar Car Hitachi.jpg|GoldStar Elevator Logo in Hong Kong. External links *Sigma Elevator Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia